Everytime
by Shadow Angel5
Summary: This is a one shotsong fiction. KAgome's profile and it's got a good thing to it. Kagome's thinking about everything. PLease read it's better then it sounds but it is sad. a tear jerker


Hello here's another song/one shot...im into writing these right now....as soon as school's out which is Friday I'll get back to my other stories...I've had no time to write any chapters with everything going on...but as summer comes I promise I will update them as soon as I can. Thank you for being patient. Here goes and yes I know my one-shots are a little short but you know im working on it. I know this story is really OCC because if what Kagome does but please this is supposed to be angst because of the video that goes with Everytime by Britney Spears. I know she would never do this but just bear with me please.  
  
Title: Everytime  
  
KAGOME'S PROFILE:  
  
Why is he such a Jerk!? Why? You stupid Baka Inuyasha. You went to her again I know it! You don't know how I feel. I may be Her Reincarnation but I'm different. I buried my head into my pillow. Maybe I shouldn't go back.....but I couldn't do that to the others.....Sango, Miroku, Shippou they're all my good friends. I wish I didn't feel this way. He doesn't feel the same as I do I just know it.  
  
But I can't stop my heart from loving him. I wish I could fly away Far, far away from all of this. Maybe it's all a big nightmare. That's it...there's no such things as Demons. There's no stupid magical well. It's all in my head.  
  
Theres no Boy that was pinned to a tree and I pulled the arrow out to free him. The boy didn't try to kill me, theres no Naraku and no Kikyo. Im a normal girl in the normal world. Full of school books, teenage problems and other stuff.  
  
(Notice me, take my hand Why are we strangers when Our love is strong Why carry on without me)  
  
I looked out my window the sun was gone and I was left with the cold dark night. There would be no silver-haired Hanyou coming to get me. No more fights, no more cuts and bruises. No more Shikon shard hunting. No more getting called "Just a jewel shard detector"  
  
No more little fox following everyone around. No more Demon Slayers or mystical monks. No more older brothers trying to kill everyone. No stupid annoying toads. No more being protected by an arrogant, selfish, Jerk. No more.  
  
I felt the sting of tears come to my face. No I shouldn't cry. I've shed to many tears already. I flipped over onto my back. No more meeting strange things. No more wondering or getting dirty. No more perverted monk trying to sneak a peak. Heh...Miroku. No more Feh's or Keh's. Inuyasha. No more cute cuddly demon to sleep with. Shippou. No more shouts of battle. Sango and Kirara.  
  
(Everytime I try to fly, I fall Without my wings, I feel so small I guess I need you, baby And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me I guess I need you, baby)  
  
I close my eyes. In my dreams they're always there with me, how can that be when I'm home in my time? I dream of the jerk all the time. I can't seem to forget him. Even if this was a nightmare I would never forget it. I don't need Inuyasha. I can handle things myself. There's no demons her....no none at all.  
  
I open my eyes and see my smashed alarm clock. Inuyasha won't break anything of mine anymore. No more cooking Ramen over an open campfire. No more sleeping knowing someone's there watching you. Maybe I can go camping with my friends here. No more fighting over me between the dog and the wolf. No more ice cold baths, but no more hot springs either.  
  
What am I going to so? He won't leave my head even though I've cried so many times for him. What can I do to stop this? Why won't he admit at least that he likes me a little? How can I make him see She's dead and I'm alive? No more being with him when he's like me on new moon.  
  
(I make believe that you are here It's the only way I see clear What have I done You seem to move on easy)  
  
Why can't you come to me like you go to her? She's in the past I am now. Can't you see how she's hurt you? Why can't you let me heal you? Because you don't want it, you're selfish, a coward. I sat up and looked around. Everything is boring here. Everything is different and everytime I try to get closer to you, you turn away.  
  
Why do you love her so much? Can't you love me? What if I do look like her? Do you hate me for it? Why can't you just leave me go? Why can't you let Her go? So many times I've tried to hate you and so many times I failed. I'm just like her aren't I? I want you all to my self and I'm the one being selfish.  
  
I look out my window. I see emptiness, there's nothing out there, No one there to get me. Of course not you're with her. I walked to my closet. What would you do with out me? Go on and forget I existed? Or forget and not even notice I'm gone?  
  
(And everytime I try to fly, I fall Without my wings, I feel so small I guess I need you, baby And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, you're haunting me I guess I need you, baby)  
  
I turn to my mirror. Who is that staring back at me? The girl there had eyes that are all red. Dull red watery eyes. That's not me at least not the girl I used to be. I don't want to be like her. I just want you to notice my love and not keep chasing after her.  
  
Why won't your face fade from my dreams? Why can't I forget about you? I thought I needed you and I was right. I feel awful with out you being here beside me. I have a lot of growing up to do but I don't think that's going to happen. I don't think I can go on with this. I just want you to fade away. It's like you're haunting me. But what did I do?  
  
I'll always love you Inuyasha....no matter what. I walked down stairs and into the old storage house. There's many old things in here. Things that could date back to you're time Inuyasha. I'll always be reminded of you in this world too. I can't escape you and I can't fool my heart.  
  
I looked through an old box. Where is the thing that I am looking for? I pinched my finger and it stared to bleed. Blood red the color of you. Golden eyes like a sunset. So many things to remember about you. Why can't you just notice me? I found what I wanted and headed out side. I looked up at the stars and prayed.  
  
(At night I pray That soon your face will fade away)  
  
I walk over to my home the old shine house. I looked at the Scared God tree. That's where we first met. The place I grew up and loved. Then I found you pinned to that very tree. I'll look at that and remember too. I don't want to remember. I am not strong at all. I have no more courage and no more tears to shed for you. Would you shed any for me? I wonder probably not.  
  
We've been through so much figured out so much together. So why couldn't you figure out I love you? I told you before I left but you went to her. I know your answer and I don't want to hear it from your own lips. It's not fair. I climb to me room and smile as I place something that hangs on the ceiling. I grabbed my chair and stuck it right beneath. I stood tall and climbed on the chair.  
  
I took one last look out the window. I thought I saw a flash but it was probably my mind playing tricks on me. I won't be able to remember you anymore. I won't be able to love anymore. I won't be able to do anything anymore. I felt more tears. This is the last time I cry for you Inuyasha. Does she cry for you? I smiled for the last time. No it's my turn to be free, my turn to fly. I felt the burning. Then I could feel nothing. I am free----  
  
Inuyasha stood outside the window. He blinds where pulled down but he could tell she was in there because he saw the outline of her body. He was afraid to face her though. She stood so still. "Kagome....I didn't go to see Kikyo went to tell her that im done with her. I don't want to go to hell with her anymore. I told her that I loved her no more.....Kagome I love you and only you."  
  
He waited for her answer. "Kagome? Say something......Kagome?" He looked out the shadows she hasn't moved at all. He ripped the blinds down and dashed into her room. He stood there frozen. Tears came to his eyes. 'I was to late.' "Kagome........NOOO!"  
  
(And everytime I try to fly, I fall Without my wings, I feel so small I guess I need you, baby And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, you're haunting me I guess I need you, baby)  
  
A/N: Yes I know.....but it's supposed to be sad.....my friends read it and cried. I think if I would read it over I'd cry too...but you know this is a similar story to something that happened to me in the past....Please tell me what you think... and I already know it's a big OCC and Kagome would never do it but who knows right? Things can get crazy anyway please review! I need to know what you all think of it. 


End file.
